


The Other Child

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's what if? challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Child

When the news came, all James could feel was relief. The grief came fairly quickly, but he knew the elation would always haunt him.

His friend had appeared, out of hiding, on their doorstep. But Sirius had been unable to tell them why he'd arrived.

"Sirius?" he'd prompted.

"Frank and Alice are dead. Their boy, Neville, survived. Voldemort's gone."

"He didn't want Harry?"

"Harry's safe."

"Oh sweet Merlin," James breathed.

Lily gripped his arm, he was sure she would be crying. Elation or grief he didn't know, but not desperation.  
James couldn't imagine what might have happened to his son.


End file.
